I hate you J
by catyscitty
Summary: When doctor J was training Heero he decided that she must change her personality. Because of that he gave her a new personality as a boy and pushed her back so that that personality could take over but her girl personality is still there and after the Mariena incident Heero's boy personality takes a backseat and Heero's girl personality comes out to play some more. FemHeero(Arisa)
1. Chapter 1

How could this girl be so perfect but just as wrong for the job as well thought doctor J as he looked at Arisa Lowe. Arisa had long chocolate brown hair and deep sapphire eyes that were slightly slanted showing her Japanese heritage.

She was only 11 but already she was the best candidate to be a Gundam pilot. The only problem was her personality. She hatted killing and would never hurt anyone if given the choice but having an assassin as a father took care of some things at least.

She was a good killer when she needed to be. She was feared when she had any kind of weapon in her hand heck even bare handed she was dangerous. Odin Lowe made sure that his daughter could take care of herself.

Now if only he could take away her desire to avoid killing. In itself it was not so bad but the war would start eventually and she would need to be prepared to kill anyone who got in her way.

The only thing was he did not want her to lose her innocence. She was so pure that sometimes he wondered what the world would be like with people like her in charge. But now was not the time war was coming and they needed a soldier not a girl with emotions that might change everything.

That's when one of his assistants came in. "Doctor J are you sure that Arisa should be the pilot she's so young and it would kill her inside if she goes through with it. Is there any way to spare her this suffering" doctor J looked mad as he answered with "Don't you think I would if I could. She is the best person for the job and only she can do it"

"We'll it's her personality that's the problem can't we just change it like how those people with multiple personality disorder"

"Do you think that would be easy? No one really knows how to make a multiple personality disorder they just happen it would be easier if she was a computer then we could just download a program like an AI" said J

"That's a good idea Doctor J we could make a perfect soldier AI that complements Arisa in every way and the AI would be in charge with input from Arisa when it needs it" said the assistant,

J looked at him as if he was crazy but when he thought about it, it made perfect sense. It would be like the zero system they had all agreed not to use but inside of Arisa's head. He could see many things that would go well if this worked. First of he would not need to make Arisa lose her innocence because really the AI would be doing all the dirty work in her body and he could block her while he was doing so that she would not have to deal with it.

Another thought was that if the AI was good enough they would give it its own body so that he would be able to do even more. Yes it was a great idea now on how to make Arisa agree to it and first how should they make the AI.

The AI would need to know all the strategies ever created that way it could defeat OZ at any turn. It would need to be strong and learn every way of fighting many of which Arisa already knew. It would have to be highly intelligent and able to break into OZ whenever he wanted physically and by computer. It would have to be cold and mission oriented but that should not be a problem. It should also be able to take orders only from him otherwise this plan could backfire. It would also need to be immensely loyal to him and while he was at it he would also make it loyal to Arisa that way it would take care of her in every way he could.

As far as J was concerned this was the best idea he had ever had. Now he only had to get Arisa to agree with it. He had to think of a way for her to agree but just saying that it would protect her would not do it, in fact that would be an insult to her.

He would have to play off on her empathy. He knew that she could sense other people's feelings and that is why she shied away from killing but how could he use it as an advantage. Well he would think of it more later now he would have to create the AI.

He stepped up to the computer and started typing.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally he had finished the AI. It had taken months to create it and even longer to perfect it. During this time Arisa had been given time to do anything she wanted. This had confused her greatly since she had never had free time before. It was J's apology of sorts because they wanted her to give up her life for an AI to control it.

J had finally just decided to tell Arisa that the AI was really a person that had his head downloaded into a supercomputer because of an illness he had and that he would help in the war if she let him use her body.

Like always Arisa was touched by the sad story and decided to go through with it. J felt sorry for lieing but he thought that it would be for the best.

The AI had turned out better then they had planed. He was the same age as Arisa and given the name Heero Yuy after the famous pacifist. He acted just like a robot and followed orders blindly. He was the perfect soldier who only cared for his mission and Arisa. This was a good thing for J because he got his wish.

Right now he had Arisa tied down and sadated. It was for her own good because the operation might go wrong with just one minor mistake. What they where doing was implanting a chip into Arisa's brain. That chip would hold everything about Heero. It would also help her because it could connect Heero to the Internet so he could help when they needed too.

It would come in useful if she was locked in a room with an electronic lock and she would take over while Heero hacked into the mainframe and helped her get out. In J's mind this was an added benefit for their side. It would also help because Heero could call for help if they couldn't get out and say exactly what they knew about the situation without arousing suspicion.

All in all J thought this was the best plan he had ever come up with even though it did take away most of Arisa's freedom. When the operation was over J let Arisa rest because he didn't want to mess anything up by waking her up too soon. When she finally woke up her eyes looked different. They did not sparkle with happiness like usual no in fact they looked very cold and almost dead.

This led J to believe that the operation had been a success and Heero and Arisa now shared a body. This was confirmed when Arisa's head turned and said "Hello Doctor J". Arisa had not called him that since they first met with her it was either old man or just J. Another thing was that Heero answered in a monotone making it difficult to tell if they where a boy or girl. This might come in handy latter now that J thought about it.

"Can I talk to Arisa, Heero" asked J. Heero nodded and suddenly the eyes changed into the usually sparkling blue. "How do you feel Arisa" asked J cautiously he wanted to know if they had to make any adjustments. She smiled happily and said "nope". He was confused at that answer even if she had agreed to share her body most people would still not like it but she seemed perfectly fine.

"Arisa are you sure you want to do this we can still look for someone else to take in Heero" he said going along with the story they had told her. Arisa shook her head and said "No I like Heero he was talking to me ever since you got him inside he's really nice and says that he will take care of me with whatever he has he also said that you were working on making him a body of his own until then I can take care of him".

J was surprised that they had made such a close connection in such a short amount of time but thought that it was a good thing as they would be working together as one person and it was true that they where working on a new body for Heero. In fact they where making many bodies and more AI's to use for the war but they where testing it out first to see about possible problems.

J didn't know what he had started would change the world and in general the lives of the Gundam pilot's. He should be glad that he was dead when all the secrets came out otherwise he most likely would have a very painful time before he was given the liberty to die.


End file.
